One of the functionality of robots, such as drones, is to track an object and follow the object. For example, a robot can be configured to identify an object, such as a human, and follow the object to wherever the object goes. This would require the robot to be able to track the object accurately and efficiently.
Tracking methods such as Trackers based on Kernelized correlation Filter (“KCF”) have been proposed to track the object. However, these methods involve high computational complexity and are not suitable for robots because of the limited resources of the robots. More importantly, the tracking accuracy of these methods significantly reduces as the object moves for as short as just a few seconds. As such, these methods are not suitable for tracking objects in applications where the robot is required to follow an object for an extended period of time.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.